A Change in Me
by Caelia di Mekio
Summary: For his crimes, Loki is banished to Storybrooke, his memories wiped. Belle finds him, and takes him in, but when she is forced across the town line, things change dramatically. Suddenly, two lost people have a chance to make a new start, but there is the looming threat of Belle's former love and Loki's old enemies lying in wait. And neither remembers the things they hold most dear.
1. Prologue: I Cast You Out

_ "Loki Laufeyson and Odinson, you have betrayed your people, both your people, and endangered the lives of all. You are unworthy of your position, and I now take from you your power. In the name of my father and his father before, I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!_" Thor stood silently, as Loki had once done for him, and watched as his father threw him into the void of the Tesseract.

"NO!" Loki's screams faded into the portal's roar, until there was only silence.

"Will he not simply attempt to return?" Thor asked.

"No. His memories are locked deep within now. I sealed them off so that he may realize who he truly is," Odin replied calmly.

"Sealed them off?"

"He remembers nothing of Asgard, nor any other realm, Thor. Do not question me further. Loki has been judged, and sent to Midgard."

"He is wanted by their rulers! They'll kill him!"

"Thor, he is in no danger! Do not question me!"

"Where is he? At least let me know that!"

Odin looked at his son for a long time. Truly, he had grown since they had last stood at the Bifrost, and Thor had been the one stripped of everything. "It is a land sealed off to the rest of Midgard. A place called Storybrooke."

* * *

A/N: Oh, boy, I'm going to meddle with a popular OTP that's canon, aren't I? Well, guess what, people, when it comes to OUAT, there's nothing I won't ship.


	2. A New Name

"You met Mulan? How was she?" Belle asked, smiling warmly. She really wanted Snow to like her again, even after all these years. Maybe, that way, there'd be someone who could help everyone else understand that Rumpel wasn't so bad.

"She's… very dedicated to protecting Aurora." Snow murmured, raising her bow and firing at a tree. "Belle, is there something else on your mind? I know we haven't spoken since the ceremony where your father was given his county, but I did like talking with you then, and I thought of you as a friend."

"It's about Rumpelstiltskin—" Snow made a face. "Will you hear me out, please?"

"Look, I know you love him, but that's not going to change how people view him. He was the Dark One for centuries—"

"But people change!"

"I know that. But prejudices are not easily changed." Snow stiffened. "Don't move." Belle felt it too, a change in the air, and the presence of magic. Suddenly, both women were blasted back into the trees as a column of light erupted from the sky. As the light cleared, the two of them noticed a newly formed crater in front of them. "What… What is that?"

"I don't know." Belle took a few steps towards it.

"Don't go any closer!" warned Snow, but Belle ignored her.

"It's… it's a man. Come see!" She gestured for Snow, who reluctantly inched forward, keeping an arrow notched in her bow. Lying in the center of the crater was a man with pale skin and hair that made the night look bright by comparison. His nose was somewhat prominent, but it worked well with his angular features. "Do you think he's hurt?"

"I'm not sure," Snow replied, pulling out her little magic message box — _cell phone_, Belle corrected herself internally — and punching the buttons, "but I'm calling my family… And Rumpelstiltskin. He knows magic better than anyone else." She paused for a while. "Hello, Emma? Yes, we're fine, the light didn't hit us. Can you please get your father and Mr. Gold and— Yes, I know, but there's a stranger here, and that has to be our priority. Thank you. Yes, I love you. We'll see you in a few minutes." She slid the phone back into her pocket. "They'll be here—"

"Yes, I heard your half of the conversation," Belle replied, tentatively climbing over the edge and bending down to kneel by the man's side. "Hello? Can you hear me?" she asked, gently shaking him by the shoulders. "What do I do?"

"Open his mouth, tilt his head back, and pinch his nose." Snow instructed, climbing down next to her and locking her hands into a layered position. She placed them on the man's chest. "I'm going to push down three times, and when that's done, if he doesn't react, pinch his nose, and breathe into his mouth."

"You mean I have to kiss him?" Belle yelped, obeying the other directions.

"It's called mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, Belle, it's a medical procedure. No one is going to get upset if you do. Now, are you ready?"

"Yes." She watched Snow push, giving a little grunt. On the third repetition, Belle bent over and pressed her mouth on top of the stranger's and exhaled. Snow pushed again and he coughed. Belle reeled back in shock. It had actually worked! "Oh, my gods, are you all right?"

"I don't know," he gasped, staring up at her with eyes the cool color of jade. "Who are you?"

"My name's Belle, this is Snow White. Who are you?"

He looked between the two of them, then up at the sky, and back to Belle. "I don't know. And you don't either? That's bad, isn't it?"

"Snow!"

"Charming!" Snow scrambled up to greet her approaching husband and daughter. "Emma! We're over here!"

"Belle! Sweetheart," Rumpel carefully made his way down the crater to her. "You're all right?"

"I'm fine, Rum, no magic needed." She smiled at him. "But I don't think he is. He doesn't remember anything. Not even his name. Can you help?" Rumpelstiltskin reached out his hand, the purple aura of magic radiating around it. After a moment, he jerked back, as of being bitten by a snake. "What is it?"

"Old magic. Older than any of our worlds. As old as the universe itself," Rumpel pronounced, rubbing his hand. "His memories are there, but there's a wall too strong for me to break. Someone wants to keep him ignorant."

"I know who he is. And he needs to go." Emma interrupted. All three people in the crater turned to see her pointing a gun at them. "Now."

"Emma, what are you doing?" David demanded, grabbing at his daughter's arm. Emma jerked away, scowling.

"Listen, this guy is wanted for war crimes that would sound crazy if you were anyone other than a bunch of fairy tale characters. He unleashed an alien army that invaded New York City last spring, he's responsible for death, and destruction, and a whole bunch of other shit I can't even remember. He needs to be taken there. Now."

"He doesn't remember anything, surely we don't have to take him to what would be his death!" Belle argued.

"I don't remember anything about what you said!" the man protested. "Please… don't kill me!"

"Emma, we are not taking anyone anywhere." Snow declared firmly. "He doesn't have any idea who he is, or why he's here, but the circumstances would suggest he's here for a reason. Put the gun away."

"But—"

"_Emma Swan_." Snow's tone stiffened and became more parental, which would have been comical if not for the imperious and utterly controlling way she was staring down her daughter. "Put the gun away this instant, help him into the sheriff's cruiser, and take him to the hospital."

"Da-ad," Emma whined, turning to her father.

"Oh, no, Emma, you're not pitting me against your mother. Do what she says."

"I've got to be the only sheriff who has to listen to her parents rather than just turn in a dangerous war criminal." Emma grumbled. "Okay, come on, mystery man, up you go."

"Can you stand?" Belle asked, draping one of the man's arms over her shoulders and pushing herself up. For someone so lanky, he was solidly built.

"Ah, got it," he grunted. "Thank you, _Valkyrja_."

"_Valkyrja_?" Belle repeated as Emma took over supporting him. "What does _Valkyrja_ mean?"

"I don't know," he replied, pursing his lips in puzzlement. "It just slipped out of my mouth."

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin ran through his inventory again._ Nothing!_ "Where the hell is that hammer?" he muttered. Perhaps it hadn't come over, and was still in the Dark Castle, back in the old land. He'd have to use something else to smash in the interloper's face. How _dare_ he stare at Belle that way? And why the hell had Belle decided to go with him to the hospital?

"Well, someone seems frustrated." Regina's pleased voice entered the shop along with the jingle of the bells.

"Regina, the sign says closed. Get out," he growled, not even turning to look at her.

"Really, Rumpel, are you going to be so inhospitable? We don't often get strangers."

"This is one I could do without," he spat angrily. "He's unwanted, and our magic can't touch him. And he's close to Belle. If he hurts her, I won't be able to do anything about it. I will not let that happen. Not again." The not-so-subtle reminder of Belle's captivity hung in the air, until Regina waved it off dismissively.

"Well, then I suppose you're going to have to lock her up, because she hasn't left his bedside since they got him into the hospital. She just called our house to ask Henry to check out a book from the library and bring it to her."

* * *

"Belle?" Belle turned to see Henry holding up the book she'd asked for. "Is this the right one?"

"Yes, thank you, Henry." She accepted it from him with a smile. "Did you find him in your book?"

"Nope." The little boy shook his head, sitting in the chair on the opposite side. "But Mom says he's dangerous."

"I don't think Emma's right." Belle replied firmly, opening to the V's of the Encyclopedia Mythica. "_Valkyrja_. Valkyrie. 'Each of Odin's twelve handmaidens who conducted the slain warriors of their choice from the battlefield to Valhalla.' Hmmm."

"Does that make them like angels?" Henry asked.

"Maybe. I don't know what Valhalla is." She scanned the page until she found it. "'A hall in which heroes killed in battle were believed to feast with Odin for eternity.' Hm. I suppose it is, Henry. You're really quite clever, I hope you realize that. Very…" she paused, searching for the proper word. "Very precocious."

"Is that good?"

"Yes, it is." She reached over to ruffle his hair. Henry grinned at her, and opened his book. "Are you going to read to him?"

"No, I don't think he's in here. But you weren't either. Why is that? I thought everyone was, but since the curse broke, I've gotten confused."

Belle bit her lip. "I'm not in your book, because almost everyone thought I was still Rumpel's prisoner, and he thought I was dead. Because of what Regina told him." Henry's face fell a little. "Henry, I've forgiven your mother the wrongs she did me. You should do the same, she saved Emma and Snow's lives."

"I know… But she's done bad stuff, too."

"Everyone does bad things, Henry, the important thing is to realize that there is still good in them, and see that, instead. Do you understand me?"

"I… I think so."

"You're not half bad." They both looked up to see Archie standing in the ward entrance. "You trying to take my job, Miss French?"

"Actually, I chose a different surname when I registered at Town Hall, Dr. Hopper," she corrected gently. "I'm going as Belle Desrosiers now."

"Oh, I see." Archie wiped his brow. "Well, in any case, you have an interesting way of seeing people. It's refreshing. Maybe you could stop by at Regina's next session?"

"I'll see if someone can cover the library for me. I've yet to get an assistant."

Henry looked down at the sleeping stranger. "Maybe he could do it. Archie, what's the name of a person who looks after people just getting out of prison?"

"A parole officer?"

"Yeah, that! Belle could be his. He could work at the library, and she could be his parole officer, so he doesn't do anything bad if my mom's right!"

"I don't know, Henry. We can—" The stranger let out a little moan and turned towards her. "Are you awake?"

"I think so..." he mumbled, making everyone, including himself, laugh. "Tell me your name again?"

"It's Belle. But we need something to call you. Can you think of anything?"

He shook his head, furrowing his brow again. "I don't know why, but for some reason, I can't remember anything. I'm sorry."

"Then we'll give you a name." Belle said, smiling. "Don't worry. We'll have something to call you." She glanced down at the encyclopedia again, but something told her that it wouldn't do to look for a name in there. "Do you like Thomas… Wait, no, that's Ella's husband. Hmm… Adam. Does that sound good?"

"Adam," he repeated, as if testing it out, and smiled up at her. "Yes, I rather think I do. Adam it is then." Belle tried her best to ignore the little flutter that started inside her when he smiled. The easy grin seemed to take years off of him, giving him a playful, mischievous air, not unlike Rumpel when they'd first met. A man trapped by the evil of something else...


	3. Shattered Hearts and Cups

Adam was sitting in his bed, reading one of the books he'd been brought by Henry, when Belle came in. She was dressed all in black, and wearing a solemn expression on her face. "Hey," he said, bookmarking his page and setting it aside.

"Which one is it?" Belle asked, smiling a little as she lifted the book off the table to take a look. "_The Great Gatsby_. Oh, Henry has good taste, I loved this when I read it!"

"What happened? You look sad." Adam asked, reaching out to take one of her hands. Belle looked down at her lap and gnawed on her lip.

"We buried a friend today. Archie."

"The man with the rain-shield?"

"It's called an umbrella," Belle corrected. "But yes. He's dead. And Regina's responsible."

"I thought Regina was Henry's mother. Why would she hurt her son's friend like that?"

"We don't know. I wanted to believe the best of her, but this…" Belle sniffled. "He was such a kind person. How could anyone possibly kill him?" Her sniffles quickly grew into sobs and she leaned into him. Adam awkwardly reached out his arms to hold her closer, and she wrapped her own arms around him. For a brief moment, he felt the warmth of her against him, and then he felt something buzz between them. "Oh… that's my phone…" Belle pulled away and retrieved the silver rectangle. "Hello? Oh, Rumpel… Now? It's Adam's session!" She paused to listen. "Well, if it's urgent, I suppose I can ask the Mother Superior to come in. Yes, I know you don't like her, but she'd be a help. Yes, five minute. Bye." She slid the phone into her pocket. "Adam, I'm sorry, but something urgent is happening, I need to go see Mr. Gold."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." He grinned, trying to hide his disappointment. "You'll come back later?"

"Of course! And I'll bring you some new books." She took the pile from underneath the nightstand. "You read very quickly! It's amazing!"

"Not much else to do. Now, go, so you can come back." Belle laughed again, and nodded as she rose and headed out. Adam picked up The Great Gatsby and turned back to his page. "_He smiled understandingly — much more than understandingly. It was one of those rare smiles with a quality of eternal reassurance in it, that you may come across four or five times in life. It faced — or seemed to face — the whole external world for an instant, and then concentrated on you with an irresistible prejudice in your favor. It understood you just as far as you wanted to be understood, believed in you as you would like to believe in yourself, and assured you that it had precisely the impression of you that, at your best, you hoped to convey…._" Slowly, he lost himself in the story, and then, he lost himself in sleep.

* * *

"Adam." He woke to see the woman with the soft round face standing over his bed. "Do you remember who I am?"

"Mother Superior?" he guessed. Outside, he heard people shouting. "What's going on?"

"Something happened at the town line. Someone's crossed over."

"What does that mean?" He furrowed his brow, trying to remember if Belle had mentioned anything about the town line.

"It means they've lost all their memories of who they truly are."

"Like me?"

"Well, we don't know who you are at all. No one remembers you from our past lives, and you fell from the sky. Whoever you are, you're not from our world."

"Then what am I?"

"Someone protected. I can sense magic in you. And cold. But nothing beyond that. It shouldn't matter though. Belle suggested we let you start—" She was cut off by several nurses rushing someone into the room. "Oh, my…" Adam couldn't see properly through the huddle of women, but a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach told him who had crossed the town line: it had been Belle.

"Just leave me alone!" Belle shouted, swatting their hands away. "All of you, just go away!" The nurses backed away as she sat on the bed across from Adam's, breathing heavily.

"Be… Miss." Mother Superior took a tentative step towards her. "I realize this might be unsettling, but we need to keep you here, just for observation. No one's going to hurt you."

"I don't like this place," Belle said stubbornly. "I don't want to be here."

"You'll be let out as soon as we're sure you're all right," one of the nurses interjected. "Please, just put on this gown, and get some rest."

"No one's going to touch me?" Belle asked doubtfully. Everyone nodded, the unspoken truth hanging in the air: no one wanted to upset Mr. Gold any further.

"We'll leave you alone. If you need anything, just press this button and speak into it," the same nurse said. "Adam, look after her, will you?"

"Of course!" Adam answered eagerly. Belle looked at him, and her face softened briefly, so she looked like her old self. "I'm, ah, I'm Adam. I think we're in rather similar situations."

"You don't know anyone here either?" Belle asked as the nurses and Mother Superior dispersed.

"I knew you briefly." Adam answered. "We were friends. You looked after me." Belle didn't make any comment, she just slid out the divider to change. "You're not scared of me, are you?"

"I'm scared of a lot of people, right now, but I don't think you're one of them. You seem the closest thing to sane here. I heard things about magic, and pirates and other worlds, but all you've told me is that I used to know you. Everything else is just too unbelievable, but that made sense."

"Do you remember anything at all?"

"I remember being here for a very long time. I was in a little room underground. There were bars on the only window, and a slot on the door that would open for my food, or a woman would look in every now and then. And then… A man came into my cell and told me I needed to find someone called Mr. Gold. I don't remember anything after that, but I think the name of the man who freed me was Jefferson."

"Jefferson," Adam repeated, trying to memorize the name. When a nurse came back, he'd be sure to ask. Maybe he'd have something to help. Belle pulled aside the curtain, dressed in the yellow hospital gown, and slid into the bed. "Well, good night."

"Good night," Belle murmured, closing her eyes. Adam went back to reading, and lost himself in the book until Belle screamed. He didn't know how, but some kind of rush took over him, and he shot out of bed and pulled Mr. Gold away from her.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Gold yelled, struggling against his arms. "No, no, no, no, no!" Belle kept screaming, scrambling as far back as she could. "I-I'm sorry."

"I think you should leave," Adam said firmly. "You're only upsetting her."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Gold repeated, slowly stumbling out of the ward. Belle let out a dry sob.

"Why would he do that?" she whimpered. "Why would he come in and _kiss_ me?" Adam drew closer, wrapping his arms around her as she had done earlier that same day.

"I don't know…" Adam lied, gently stroking her hair. He could feel her pulse racing, hot against his cool skin. "But it won't happen again."

"Th-thank you," she stammered. "You can let me go now. But…" she paused, as if trying to think how to word it. "Could I borrow a book?"

"Oh… _The Great Gatsby_ is the only one I have," he answered sheepishly. Belle's face fell a little, making him want to add something. "But I could read it aloud if you want."

"No, you're in the middle of it. I don't want to make you start over. You read it. I'll wait."

"Thank you." He smiled at her. "Do you want to try to sleep again? I promise I'll keep better watch over you this time." She smiled back and nodded, leaning back against the pillows. Adam returned to his own bed, but he didn't go back to reading. He just sat, watching the blankets rise and fall as her stomach filled with the air from her breath.

* * *

_The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier_

"It's three in the morning!" Clint Barton grumbled, stumbling into the command room. "You better have a good reason for getting us up, Maria." Natasha Romanoff elbowed him in the ribs. Hard. "I mean, Director."

"You're lucky your partner looks out for you, Hawkeye," Maria Hill said it firmly, but a smile tugged faintly at her lips for a moment. "We had a fluctuation tonight on the grids. A new town has appeared in Maine."

"Appeared," Natasha repeated doubtfully. "I don't understand, Director, how can an entire town appear?"

"That's what we want to know. Which is why we're sending the two of you out to investigate."

"Should we get the rest of the team—"

"No." Hill cut him off. "I don't need the Avengers tromping around scaring people. That's what cost Director Fury his job in the first place. The pair of you will blend in more than Stark, Captain Rogers, Doctor Banner, or Thor would. Now, go pack your bags, and take the Quinjet on Hangar 5. It's already got the coordinates for your destination."

"Which is?" Natasha cocked her head to the side.

"Our maps are picking it up as Storybrooke." Clint stifled a snort. "Agent Barton, one more display of unprofessional conduct, and I'll send Agent Romanoff in alone. Understand?" Barton nodded, grimacing a little. "Good. Move out."

"You don't need to take Tony's place just because he isn't here," Natasha whispered as they headed for their rooms.

"I was just trying to see what he likes so much about it."

"Well, don't ever do it again. I don't like Tony. You know that."

"Then you do like me?" he grinned at her, only to receive another elbow to the ribs.

* * *

_Storybrooke_

Mother Superior stepped into the ward, Gold behind her. "Belle? Mr. Gold would like to speak to you."

"I don't want to talk to him."

"Five minutes, that's all I'm asking. Just give me five minutes."

"Adam stays." Belle said firmly. "I'll only talk to you if he's here."

"Fine." Gold made his way over towards her, taking a small white object from his pocket. "I know you don't remember, but just... indulge me. Please. Be careful with it."

"It's a… It's a cup." Belle said skeptically, taking it in her hands.

"Yeah."

"It's-it's damaged." She turned it around, pointing to a chip in its rim.

"Just... look at it. Focus. It's your talisman."

"It's a cup," she repeated. Adam tensed a little. This could only lead to a reference to the mysterious past of the town. A past Belle had no recollection of now.

"You dropped it... in my castle. You were afraid that you had angered me." That seemed to really set Belle off, as she paled and pressed the cup towards him.

"Here. You- You need to go and take your cup, okay?" Gold tried to push it back towards her.

"No, no, no, no. I-I charmed it. If you focus, it will work. It's magic." _There it is,_ Adam thought_, the breaking point_. If anything would set Belle off, it would be magic.

"Okay, just go away. S-stop talking about magic, and take your cup."

"Just look at it!" Gold yelled.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Belle screamed, throwing the cup across the room. It shattered against the walls, one of the shards bouncing up, and slicing Adam's cheek. "Just go... Just go away," she sobbed. Adam mutely raised his hand to his cheek.

"I'm sorry." Gold whispered, stumbling away, his expression one of utter devastation. "I'm sorry…"

"Adam… you're hurt." Belle said, swinging her legs out of bed and hurrying over to him.

"It's nothing." He caught her hand as she reached up to his cheek. "Just a scratch. I'm fine. Are you all right?"

"No! I want that man to leave me alone, he scares me!" she declared. "I spent all that time locked beneath this awful place, but he should've been! He's crazy!"

"Hey… shhh…. Don't say that. He knew the old you."

"Well, the old me, whatever that means, isn't here. And I don't want anything to do with him!"

* * *

_A/N: *ducking under a barricade* Before anyone kills me, the writers destroyed our ship first. I'm simply taking advantage of it for my dopey little story. I can assure you, it is the dearest wish of my heart that Belle's memory be returned. Well, that and starring on Broadway someday._

_For those of you who are fans of the real Loki as well as this very Tom Hiddleston-esque amnesiac version of him, be patient. He will make a return. I promise. Anyway, please review, and no one kill me. Please. I have summer programs and colleges to start applying for. Thank you, dearies._

_Oh, God, I'm horrible._


	4. Protector

_**Asgard**_

"Heimdall?"

"Thor Odinson, my answer will be the same every time," the gatekeeper said bluntly. "Loki fares well in his exile. He has made a friend." Thor stiffened a little, feeling a stab of jealousy. He wanted his brother back. "But your comrades who fought against the Chitauri are on their way to find him."

"Which ones?"

"The woman and the archer." Thor sucked in a breath. Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff were the two most likely of all the Avengers to kill Loki. Especially if they knew he was powerless. "Open the Bifrost. Send me there."

"The All-Father will not approve."

"Loki is in danger. Traitor or no, he's my brother, and I will not let him be killed."

"The Tesseract's aid in restoring the Bifrost has left it unstable. I cannot risk such a thing. Forgive me, but I cannot do as you ask." Thor's grip tightened on Mjölnir, something the gatekeeper clearly noticed. "I do this for the safety of all the realms, Odinson."

"I know."

* * *

_**Storybrooke**_

"I'm going to watch the television," Belle said. Adam looked up from the final chapter of The Great Gatsby.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. No, I want to go alone. Thank you, Adam, for offering." She slipped out of the ward in her robe and slippers, and Adam waited until she was out of sight to start reading again.

* * *

_**Above Storybrooke, in the Quinjet**_

"What've you found, Tash?" Clint asked, hovering over the forest outside the town limits.

"Nothing!" A small wrinkle appeared between Natasha's eyebrows, showing her displeasure. "They have no electronic records, nothing! We don't know what we're going in against."

"Hey, we fought the Chitauri, didn't we?" Clint gave her a small grin. "And the— Oh, damn…"

"What is… oh." The two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were staring at a massive man bounding through the town. Bigger than even the Hulk, he was at least five stories tall. "I think we can safely say what we're going against."

"I'll get a tranquilizer arrow. You take the wheel."

"Don't get killed." Natasha warned, slipping into the copilot's seat and opening the hangar.

"Fly the plane," he retorted, grabbing his bow and notching an arrow. He was just about to fire when the giant vanished in a puff of blue smoke. "What the hell?"

"I'm landing the plane," she said, angling towards a secluded area. "Put on civvies and stash some stealth gear. We can't just stride into this town in black leather."

"Roger that, Tash."

* * *

_**The Enchanted Forest**_

"Are we there yet?" Aurora demanded, untangling the edge of her cloak. Mulan pursed her lips at the sight of it.

"I told you, I don't know."

"Then we're just wandering aimlessly."

"We don't have any other option. Cora killed every known magic user, and we don't have any other options." Mulan set down her sword. "We'll camp here for tonight. Can you set up the tent while I go hunt something for us to eat?"

"Don't we have food in the packs?"

"Aurora, we can't use up our supplies, those are for emergencies only." She gave the princess a glance over. "I think we need to make some changes."

"What kind of changes?" Aurora asked warily.

"There's a spare set of clothes in my pack. Take them out and put them on."

"What?!"

"You heard me. That dress is not practical for the woods. Go, take my pack, and change. I'll set up the tent before going hunting." Aurora made a face, but didn't argue. Mulan started pulling the tent out of its canvas pack and started driving in the spikes.

"Mulan?" She turned to see Aurora standing in the loose grey pants and white shirt of… _Shang_. Mulan cursed inside. She'd forgotten those clothes had been Shang's. She'd originally lent them to Phillip. Now, Aurora was wearing them. "These feel big—"

"They're fine." Mulan interrupted. "Can you make a fire while I'm hunting?"

"Yes." Aurora bent down and started collecting stones and kindling. Mulan grabbed her bow and quiver, and ran into the woods, careful to be as quiet as possible. She hadn't gotten a chance to scout the region, and she wasn't going to take any chances. If they could save Phillip… maybe there was a chance to bring back Shang, too.

* * *

_**Storybrooke**_

Adam had just closed the book when one of the nurses brought Belle back. The brunette hung limply in her arms, eyes glassy. "What happened to her?" he demanded, rising from the bed and hurrying to help her.

"We had to sedate her. She was becoming too distressed over what she thinks she saw the night she lost her memories."

"Sedate her? Isnʻt that extreme?"

"It wonʻt do for her to try and persist in her delusions. She was in the asylum for a reason," the nurse answered grimly, lying Belle down in her bed. "If it weren't for Mr. Gold, she'd be back there now." Adam remembered what Belle had said about the little room. Had that been the asylum?

"What reason was there?" he asked, his voice coming out hoarse and dry. "What reason could there ever be to lock a girl away?"

"You'd have to ask Mayor Mills. She was the girl's sponsor, she paid for everything."

"I'd like to see her. And a man named Jefferson, if possible."

"Jefferson, the Mad Hatter?" the nurse repeated coolly. "He's banned from the hospital."

"Then where can I see him?"

"See who?" Dr. Whale asked, striding into the room. "Hello, Adam, nice to see you out of bed."

"Is that a hint that I should return there?"

"Actually, no. We're going to follow the same route we took with David Nolan, putting you on a schedule of outings with a supervisor. It would've been Miss Desrosiers, but she's now…"

"Then who will I be going with?"

"Dr. Hopper. His Ph. D may only be from a curse, but he's a good man, and he might be able to help you unlock something from your past, something to help you remember who you are and where you're from."

"Very well. When do I start?"

Whale handed him a bundle of clothes. "In about ten minutes."

"Thank you. And, Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Please look out for Belle. She could use a few more friends, seeing as she doesn't remember her old ones. And I don't think she really needs to be sedated like this." Doctor Whale raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

"I'll do what I can."

* * *

_**Outside the town line of Storybrooke**_

"Hey, Tash?"

"Yes?"

"Can you think of any reason why people would spray paint a line at the edge of the town?" Barton bent down to examine the line. "And there's blood here. Burned rubber, too. Someone must've had a car accident."

"Except that the blood is on this side of the line, and the skid marks are on the opposite side." Natasha pointed out, stepping cautiously over the spray painted border. "And the bloodstain doesn't look something from a car accident, it looks like a wound from a gunshot."

"What, do they not have gun laws in Maine? Any loony can have a gun if they want?"

"Youʻre asking a Russian about crazy people with guns?" Natasha asked, a hint of amusement in her voice. "Really?"

"Fair enough. So long as they don't have crazy mind-control sticks like Loki, I'll manage."

"Clint, let it go. We figured it out."

"No, you figured it out by hitting me really hard on the head." The hint of amusement in Natasha's eyes spread, tugging at the corners of her mouth slightly. "Is that a smile?"

"No, bird brain, it's not. Now, come on, we've got a job to do."

* * *

A/N: Actually, Natasha, you can go into Storybrooke in black leather. Storybrookians loves tight leather clamped around their tushies. You'd fit right in. I know Aurora and Mulan seemed to have come out of left field, but you'll see. They have their purpose in this tale.


	5. Enemies

_**Storybrooke**_

"That's the library, where Belle worked." Archie pointed over to the yellow building with the big circle on the top. "It's also the Storybrooke clock tower. It was stuck at 8:15 for a long time, but since Emma came to town, it's been working properly." Adam nodded, drinking in the entire town as best he could. Every sign, every shop, every person was something or someone new. He liked being outside of the hospital. Everything seemed welcoming, a boundless possibility. Archie's pocket let out a beeping sound. "Oh, right, I forgot, I made plans for lunch with Marco. Adam, do you think you can find your way back to the hospital?"

"Of course," Adam smiled. "And if I get lost, I'll just ask for directions." Archie smiled back and jogged in the direction of Granny's Diner. Adam made his way to the doors of the library and pushed, ignoring the closed sign on the door. The door swung open easily, revealing a man dressed all in black lying on the floor, surrounded by open books. "Hey… are you all right?" Adam bent down to shake him. The man let out a little grunt and rolled over, revealing a swarthy face covered with a scruffy black beard and two pale blue eyes staring up at him.

"Bloody witches," the man grumbled. "Help me up."

"Who are you?" Adam draped the man's arm over his shoulder and straightened his knees.

"Killian Jones." At the mention of the name, Adam let go of his arm, letting him drop to the ground. "Agh!" the pirate grunted. "What was that for?"

"I heard about you. You're the one who hurt Belle. Hook."

Hook chuckled darkly. "What is it to you what happens to the Dark One's lover?" Adam didn't reply, only watched as the pirate rose. "Unless… Ahhh! You're in love with her."

"D-don't be ridiculous."

"Oh, no, I think I'm onto something." Hook stalked around Adam, his smirk growing. Adam felt a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach, slowly spreading through his whole body. "You'll have to be careful, though. The Dark One doesn't like losing women to others, however much those others may deserve it."

"You're insane."

"Call me what you will, I know what I see." The pirate strode out the door, chuckling.

"AAAAGH!" Adam flung his hands at Hook's back just as the door slammed, and ice shot out of his palms, frosting over the windows. He staggered back, staring at his hands in shock._ How did I do that?_

* * *

_**The Enchanted Forest**_

"How were you cursed?" Aurora rolled over to look at Mulan in surprise.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was, I just… I wanted to ask you. Phillip didn't know, and… I saw how much you loved him. You said he wasn't supposed to come after you. Why?"

Aurora sighed and pushed herself into a seated position, Mulan following suit. "I told Phillip not to follow me for his own sake. Malificent was a threat I couldn't stand to see hanging over us anymore. I suppose… I knew he'd come after me anyway, I just hoped it would be later… when we were safe. Even if it took a hundred years, I knew we'd be together again. Not that I was expecting Regina's curse…"

"I'm sorry. For what happened." Mulan picked up a stone by the edge of their smoldering campfire. "I lost the man I love, too… not Phillip though," she said as Aurora opened her mouth. "Someone else."

"Lancelot?"

"No. Lancelot and I were only ever comrades and friends, but given he was actually Cora… I don't know how I can think of him as a friend anymore. I didn't know him well enough to realize what had happened." Aurora placed her hand on top of Mulan's, the one touching the stone, and squeezed it reassuringly. As she did, the stone began to glow, and enveloped them both in a blast of light.

* * *

_**Storybrooke**_

"Clint, calm down—"

"Like hell I'm calming down!" Barton hissed through his teeth. "You saw him too!"

"I saw someone who looked like him," Natasha corrected. "Nothing more. We're not here for Loki, anyway."

"So you'll admit it's him?"

"I never said that."

"Excuse me." The arguing S.H.I.E.L.D. agents turned to see a woman with a short black bob and a wide face standing behind them. "Can I help you?"

"Ah… yes." Natasha groped in her jacket pocket for her wallet. "My name's Natalie Rushman, and this is my associate Clint Brandon. We're here on behalf of Stark Enterprises. We're scouting a possible new location." The woman nodded, her lips forming a very cold smile that told Natasha this was the kind of woman who would be cold, calculating, and ruthless. The kind of woman Natasha herself was. "I'm sorry, we're being rather rude. What's your name?"

"Regina Mills. And I'm sorry, Ms. Rushman, but Storybrooke isn't really on the real estate market."

"I see. Well, it does seem like a very nice town."

"Oh, it is." Regina's smile grew, as did Natasha's trepidation. "I want to apologize, I realize it's rude to eavesdrop, but I did overhear you talking as though you're looking for someone."

"Yeah, tall, skinny guy with black hair," Clint grunted. "Spooky kind. Anyone like that?"

"Well, we do have an amnesiac at the Storybrooke hospital who fits that description. Technically a John Doe, but he asked that we call him Adam. Are you friends of his?"

"Not exactly," Natasha said, and Clint grimaced. "Well, thank you for everything, Ms. Mills."

"Why not stay a little while?" Regina asked. "There is a lovely little bed and breakfast down the road. Perhaps you might be able to find something to show your boss after all."

"Thank you, but I think we've got everything we need," Natasha replied, lacing her arm through Clint's. "We'll be going now. Have a good day."

"And you." Regina turned and began striding confidently down the street.

"Follow her," Natasha murmured from the corner of her mouth. Clint nodded and started after her, keeping a casual pace. Natasha headed into the library they'd seen the Loki look-alike go into. Despite it being a spring day, the windows were covered with frost. "Hmm." She ran a finger along one of the panes. The ice felt fresh against her fingertips. "Right, then." She pushed the door in. Amongst the scattered books and shelves stood the man, staring at his hands. "Loki." He looked up at her, a puzzled expression on his face. "Do you recognize that name?"

"Should I?" he asked, blinking like some kind of droopy eyed dog.

"Chitauri," she said, her face and tone emotionless. He only continued to stare at her, confusion in his eyes. "Tesseract? Iridium? Does any of that sound familiar?"

"I… I'm sorry, no. Did… do you know me?" The honesty, the sincerity in his voice and face made her falter briefly, but she smothered it, regaining her composure.

"No. No, I do not know you. Excuse me." She backed out of the library and clicked on her wrist communication link. "Barton. Come in." There was only static at the end of the line. "Barton. Are you receiving me?" No response. "Clint?"

"Wait, I found it." A woman's voice came on. Regina Mills. "Miss Romanoff? I don't see any reason for you to stand on pretense, we've already broken your associate."

"No… that can't be true."

"You'd be surprised what a person will say in order to keep their heart from getting crushed. If you want him back, I suggest you come over here and get him. We're at 108 Mifflin Street."

"And if I don't trust you?"

"Oh, you don't have to, dear. You just have to show up. I'll give you fifteen minutes to find us." The communication severed, leaving Natasha Romanoff with an earful of static and a head full of questions. _This cannot be happening. Not again._

* * *

A/N: It's at this point that I'm going to start really deviating from canon. Given the f—ing hiatus, it's impossible for me to stay entirely faithful to Once Upon A Time's crazy canon. I hope you'll all oblige me.


	6. Hero

Aurora coughed as the light faded, reaching in the dark. "Mulan!" she shouted, her voice echoing around them.

"I'm here." The warrior grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. "Stay near me."

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. Somewhere magic, I would guess. But we've left our own land." Mulan drew her sword. "Best we don't wander—"

"Dujour!" Aurora screamed as a ghostly white silhouette passed her. It can't be… But then another two shapes passed her. "Mother… Father… No… No, she promised."

"She didn't hurt us, my little dawn." The woman's outline reached out and touched Aurora's cheek, sending cold shocks down the princess' body. "We thought we had lost both you and your brother. After we learned you were missing, and your brother's body was found… it broke both our hearts."

"Mama, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." Aurora sobbed, reaching out her arms to embrace the specter, but she passed through, the cold feeling dousing her again. The shapes disappeared into the mist as she pulled away. "Wait! No! No, Mama, Papa, don't go! Please, don't go!"

"Aurora, we have to stay back." Mulan pulled her back by the arm. "We're clearly in the land of the dead, and the dead are not meant to mix with the living."

"But… But my family! I have to see them!"

"You can't. I'm sorry." Mulan took Aurora's face in her free hand. "There are so many people I wish I could've seen again. But the danger's too great."

"I only just spoke to them…" Aurora sobbed. "They thought I was dead…"

"Aurora." Both women turned to see another figure. "Mulan." This one wasn't the same as the last three ghosts. Standing before them, an echo of himself, was Phillip. "What are you doing here? You're not dead, are you?"

"No.. No, and neither are you. We're going to get you back." Mulan promised.

"I can't leave. You need to leave while you can." Phillip urged.

"Too late for that, I think," a new voice boomed. This one was raspy, and just barely female. "Bring the living women to me. Now."

* * *

_**Storybrooke**_

Natasha stood in front of 108 Mifflin Street, rubbing her taser bracelet tensely. She had long since learned to quell her feelings, but the tiniest bit of nervousness was rising in her chest. It was the same niggling that she'd felt when Coulson had said 'Barton's been compromised.' Clint Barton was hers, and she was his. They were a partnership. A team. Two halves of one unit. Swallowing her misgivings, she made her way down the front walk and knocked on the door. It swung open effortlessly at her touch, revealing a huge, brightly lit white foyer. It was empty of anyone, and the entire house gave the impression that it was pristine, and very much a place to look at, not to live in.

"I'm here," she called out, keeping one hand on her bracelet. "Where are you?"

"Upstairs," Regina's voice answered. "Please, Miss Romanoff, come join us."

"Tash, don't…. AGH!" Clint let out a yell of pain that made Natasha tense and sprint up the stairs to the only open door. Clint sat on an ottoman, his stealth weapons on the floor in front of him. He wasn't bound, which only made her more uneasy. Clint was not the type to sit quietly, especially when he was in danger.

"Show yourself." Natasha said, keeping her voice even. "I'm not negotiating unless I can see you, Regina."

"Well, of course, dear." Regina stepped out of the shadows, a smug smile on her face. Natasha felt a surge of hate for that smile, and fought the urge to punch the raven haired woman in the face. "I'm not a barbarian, after all. Now, why don't you take off your weapons, and we'll talk about this like sensible people."

"You've attacked a government agent, that's a federal crime. I'm within my rights to incapacitate you and escort you to the nearest government post of operations."

Regina laughed mockingly. "I'd like to see you try, dear." Natasha lashed out her hand, sending a charge through the taser, but something jerked her hand backwards, ripping the bracelet from her wrist. An older woman with soft brown hair emerged from the other side of the room, holding the bracelet delicately. "Thank you, Mother."

"You're quite welcome, my love." The woman handed Regina the bracelet, and took something from the pocket of her pantsuit jacket. A glowing red human heart. "Would you care to hold this?"

"No, I think you can keep it." Regina replied. "But feel free to demonstrate at any point."

"I think I will." The older woman squeezed the heart and Clint gave another grunt of pain. "Nothing quite like the power of holding someone's life in your hands. But then, I suppose you don't know anything about magic, do you, young lady?"

"I know enough to know it's not meant to be in the hands of people like you," Natasha retorted coldly. "Either of you. We didn't come here with hostile intent, and you attacked us."

"You're a stranger. And here, strangers are threats."

"I would expect nothing less from a town that appears out of nowhere, I suppose. So, are you going to tell me why you're here, or not? That's all we wanted, information."

"And then you'll leave?" Regina asked. Her mother sat on the bed, tracing the outline of Clint's heart idly.

"So long as you're not considered to be a threat." Natasha answered. Although you are looking more like one with every moment, she thought grimly. "S.H.I.E.L.D. is solely concerned with the preservation of the human race. So, tell me, what are you doing here?"

"Getting a happy ending. And if you're so concerned for humans, let me reassure you, we're not planning on leaving Storybrooke." Natasha searched Regina's face, trying to find any trace of a lie. She knew every trick a person might use to pretend they were telling the truth, but none of them were evident in Regina's face. Whatever intents she might have, she was telling the truth.

"I believe you. Now, put that heart back right now, and we'll be on our way."

"Not so fast." Regina nodded, and her mother's grip on the heart tightened. Clint grimaced, but didn't make a sound. "You recognized our tall, dark stranger, didn't you?"

"I only thought I did. He just looks like someone I once met. Believe me, if he were the person that I met, I would have shot him on sight. He's more of a menace than you ever could be."

"What is his name?" the mother asked.

"That's not your concern." Natasha snapped.

"His name." The woman squeezed again, and Clint's body twitched, but Natasha steeled herself. "Answer me, girl, or he dies."

"It's what we're trained for, we go into every mission prepared to give our lives for the greater good." Natasha answered impassively. "Besides, if you wanted to kill him, you already would have. You're acting as if you have the upper hand, but in reality, I do. I'm not giving you any power over me. Sorry to disappoint."

"Then you're—" Natasha didn't let Regina finish speaking, but instead kicked her in the stomach and flung herself at the mother, knocking the heart out of her hands. Clint immediately sprung from the ottoman, snatching the glowing red object in midair. Without hesitating, he jammed it back into his chest, shuddering for an instant before grabbing his gear.

"Get out! I'll cover you!" Natasha yelled, charging her second bracelet. Clint nodded, vaulting himself over her as she flung the charged bracelet at the light fixture overhead. As the two made contact, sparks flew, giving her enough time to run after him. She found him outside, setting the quinjet to auto. "How close is it?"

"We've got to get to the beach," he answered, "and we have two crazies hot on our trail."

"That diner, there." She pointed to the sign reading Granny's. He nodded and they slipped in. The diner's customers didn't seem to bat an eye at the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents grabbing barstools. "Two coffees, please," Natasha called. The old woman behind the counter nodded, and turned to fill their mugs. "What happened to you?"

"Long story. But I'm getting really tired of magic users messing with my heart, to make a long story short."

"How'd you know how to get it back in?"

"They ripped it out of my chest, I figured it worked in the opposite way, too." Clint shrugged, accepting his coffee cup. "Thanks, by the way. For coming after me. But you know you shouldn't have."

'Of course I should have. We're a team." She sipped her own coffee lightly. The flavor was sharp, but not overpowering. "Not half bad. And decent prices." She indicated the price board.

* * *

_**Storybrooke Hospital, the next day**_

"Are you not going out today?" Belle asked. Adam looked up from _The Lord of the Rings_ at her. He was about to answer when a ringing sound came from inside Belle's bag. "Oh… um… just a moment." She pulled the ringing silver box out and looked at it. "It's… it's him." She put it next to her ear. "Mr. Gold, I… I told you, I don't remember you." She paused to listen, her brow furrowing. Adam set his book aside and made his way towards her. Belle didn't seem to notice him, and kept talking into the box. "Oh… I'm… I'm so sorry." Adam sat next to her, just able to hear Mr. Gold's voice.

"I know that you're ... confused about who you are. So I'm gonna tell you. You are a hero who helped your people. You're a beautiful woman who loved an ugly man. Really, really loved me. You find goodness in others. And when it's not there, you create it. You make me wanna go back, back .. to the best version of me. And that never happened before. So when you look at the mirror and you don't know who you are, that's who you are. Thank you ... Belle."

There was a beep, and then silence. Belle slowly placed the box down and looked up at Adam. "Did you…"

"Yes, I heard it."

Belle whimpered softly and crumpled into his chest. "What do I do?" she asked, her voice muffled. "He's dying, Adam, what do I do?"

"I don't know," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I don't know."

"Was I really everything he told me? Was I a hero?"

"You were to me," he answered truthfully. "And he was right about one thing. You did make people want to be better. You still do." She looked up at him, tears staining her face, and tried to smile. "I'll stay and keep you company. If you'll permit it."

"Please," she whispered, reaching out to take his hand. "Please do."

* * *

A/N: Throwaway reference to Les Misérables! Also: LACEY TONIGHT!


	7. The Last Moment

_The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier_

"You're kidding me. Didn't we just clean up one magic mess?" Hill demanded sourly. Clint and Natasha exchanged glances.

"Sorry, but they called it that."

"Oh, great. Just great. And you two didn't get any more information?"

"We were a little more preoccupied with getting ourselves out alive, Director." Clint said snidely.

"You're supposed to die if necessary—"

"But it wasn't necessary. In this case, it was necessary for us to survive. Otherwise, you would have just sent more agents. Storybrooke is not a place where we can blend in. Simply by virtue of being there, we are a liability. There has never been a stranger in Storybrooke." Natasha defended.

"That's not possible. Even normal towns have people passing through."

"Oh, it's possible." Clint muttered. "The minute their crazy-ass mayor saw us, she knew we were strangers."

"Are you serious?"

"Much as I hate to say it, we need to bring in Thor. He's the only one of us except Banner who could possibly hold his own against these people. And Banner's too much of a risk." Natasha said firmly.

"We don't have any way of contacting Thor." Hill snapped. "Got any other ideas?"

"Most of the town seems normal enough. If we could get them to help, that might work. By the way, Tash, you never said what was up with—"

"It wasn't Loki. Just someone who looked a lot like him."

"LOKI?" Hill repeated. "What are you talking about, how was this not in your report?"

"I told you, it's not him. It's just someone who looks a lot like him."

"There was only one face in the world like his. This cannot be a coincidence."

"Maybe it is! Storybrooke only just appeared on the map, it wouldn't have showed up when we were searching for Loki."

"Agent Romanoff, I hope, for your own sake, you're right. All the same, I'm pulling out one of our cams to keep a 24/7 watch on Storybrooke. This is not something we can neglect."

* * *

_Storybrooke_

"Why are they putting me in a different room now?" Belle asked. "It makes no sense."

"I'll still visit every day," Adam promised, putting her bag on the chair in the corner of the room. "Maybe it's just because they wanted to make you a little more comfortable."

"How can it be, you're abandoning me." She pouted at him.

"You're being overly dramatic." He ruffled her hair, grinning. She rolled her eyes, but smiled back. "Look, I'll be back later. But I brought you these." He held up a stack of books, and her eyes lit up eagerly. "You want them?"

"Hey! Give them here!" she laughed as he kept bringing them towards her, then jerking them away. "Adaaaaam!"

"Fine, here." He gave her the books. "Don't waste them all in one sitting, all right?"

"I won't!" She immediately cracked open _Jane Eyre _and buried her nose in it. Adam let himself chuckle one more time before he left her sitting on the bed. As he walked down the hallway, he saw someone coming towards him, and every bone in his body went cold. It was Regina, scowling furiously. He stepped into her path.

"Move," she ordered.

"Why?"

"I don't have time for you right now, get out of my way."

"You're going towards Belle's room. Why?"

"That's not your concern." Regina snapped stiffly. "Move now, and you won't get hurt." Adam didn't budge and she raised a hand. "You brought this on yourself." Her hand began to glow purple with magic. Adam felt the cold in his body rush towards his palms, and he grabbed her wrist, twisting it downwards and making the magic fade as blue crept from his fingers to her skin.

"Listen to me," he hissed softly. "I don't give a damn about who you are, but Belle is not someone I'll allow to be part of your demented little games. You won't lay a hand on her without suffering greatly at my hands. Is that understood?" Regina pulled away from him, staring at her hand in horror. "_I said is that understood?_"

"Perfectly," Regina said, regaining her composure. "I won't lay a hand on her. By the way, you may want to get that little skin problem of yours looked at. Think about it, dear." She turned back the way she had come, but Adam stood where he was, glaring at her as she retreated.

* * *

_Hela_

"Phillip, what is going on?" Mulan demanded as they followed the floating shade of the prince. Phillip didn't answer her. He hadn't since the female voice had ordered them brought to her. He just kept looking at them sadly.

"Mulan…" Aurora whispered. "Look." They were standing before a throne of dull black rock and pieces of… of human bones. Reclining on the throne was a woman even more repulsive, if such a thing was possible. She had the torso of an ivory skinned woman, with thick black hair, but from the waist down, her body was rotting flesh and bone. Mulan tried not to gag at the smell. Beside them, Phillip's specter bowed.

"Hail to the lady of Hela," he intoned softly. Aurora quickly sank into a curtsy, and Mulan bent slightly at the waist.

"You. The one in the gown. Come forward," the woman rasped. Aurora hurried to the foot of the throne, still keeping her body low. "You carry the aura of one who has traveled between worlds."

"I was under a sleeping curse, your Grace," replied Aurora, her tone respectful and measured. "After it was broken, I began journeying to—"

"Spare me. What brings you to my realm, mortal? Do you seek death?"

Aurora straightened, looking the creature in its cold, dead eyes. "No, your Grace. We seek only to reclaim the soul of one taken from us by a wraith." She gestured to Phillip. "Please, I petition you. Allow him to return to those who love him."

"None who have tasted the food of my halls can leave, girl, whether they are god, jotun, or mortal!" the lady hissed. "Why should I grant your feeble request?" Aurora whimpered a little, and Mulan stepped to her side.

"Because he's not truly dead. His soul is separated from his body. It's not the same thing."

"I did not give you leave to speak! How dare you!"

"I am Fa Mulan, daughter of Fa Zhou, widow of General Li Shang, First Hero of His Excellency the Emperor's Army, and Warrior of the Order of the Crimson Dragon. I dare anything." Mulan declared, drawing her blade. "And I fear no one."

"You need a lesson in humility!" A tentacle of black energy whipped towards them, and Mulan sliced it in half.

"Is that all?" she taunted.

"STOP!" Aurora yelled, holding up something white in her hand. Mulan's blood ran cold as she recognized the pouch that held the talisman of the wraith. "Your Grace, if I might give you this, to prove our claim."

The lady leaned back in her throne and beckoned, sending another tendril of energy to pluck the pouch from Aurora's hand. The medallion slid out, dangling in the air and glinting in the dim light, as though it were taunting the two women. "You wish his soul returned?"

"We do, your Grace," Aurora replied.

"Everything comes with a price, little girl. This shall be only half of what you pay. You must do something else for me as well."

"Name it!" Aurora said automatically.

"Aurora, think about what you're doing," Mulan warned.

"Getting back the man I love. What is it we have to do?"

The woman smiled slowly. _A predator's smile_, Mulan thought warily. "You will locate my father."

* * *

_Storybrooke_

A knock sounded at the apartment door, and Emma opened it, expecting to see Neal with Henry. Instead, Adam stood in front of her. "Um… Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Emma, you're the only person I think I can talk to about who I am."

"Listen, Adam, I don't want to be rude, but I've kind of got my hands full with my kid's dad, and his possibly evil fiancée, and a whole bunch of other crap going on, and I don't really have —"

"Please." He gave her an expression that went beyond any pout she'd ever seen before, a mix of puppy dog eyes, tentative hope, and utter devastation. "Please, Emma, if you can help me at all, then do it. I want to be good. I want to prove I can be good."

"All right, come in," she stepped to the side to let him in. "You want cocoa?"

"No, thank you." Adam pulled out one of the counter stools and sat on it, cradling his high forehead on his long fingers.

"Suit yourself." Emma sat down in one of the chairs at the breakfast table. "Okay, so, what did you want to know?"

"This man, the one you think I look like. Was he bad?"

"Yeah, he was. I don't know the full story, but apparently, he unleashed some kind of alien army last spring that destroyed most of Manhattan, and almost got the city nuked."

"Nuked?" Adam repeated. "What is nuked?"

"Blown up," she explained. "That's how bad things were looking. The day got saved, though, and I guess crazy things do happen, even in this supposedly normal world, so it's possible you're just a random guy with a similar face."

Oh." Adam looked crestfallen at her analysis.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to be good."

"I do, it's just…" he sighed. "My mind is a blank slate, Emma. Even if they are bad memories, I'd like very much if I could have them back. Just so I could know who I am, and then change that person so he's more like I am now… if I'm good, that is."

"Look, Adam, you can't change your past, even if you want to. If you want to be good, then you can be. You're actually pretty lucky to be a blank slate. I know there's a lot of crap in my life I'd rather forget. And, now, I've got to go meet David and Mary Margaret at Granny's. You want to join us?"

"No, I think I'll stop by the library. I left Belle with a stack of books, she'll probably be done by the time I get back." Emma smiled at his comment.

"Yeah, you're gonna be okay," she said, standing up and grabbing the door to let him out. "But good luck to you all the same."

"Thank you, Emma." He smiled at her and slipped out the door.

* * *

A/N: Seems like I might be able to adhere to the story of season two after all!


End file.
